Un amor peligroso
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Sinópsis: "Es que acaso no lo entienden?. LO AMO!. Cap. FInal: -"He regresado como te lo prometí Sonic, pero, no me quedaré..." -"Pues entonces, esta vez, llévame contigo..."
1. Un chico nuevo?

¿Por qué los sueños parecen inalcanzables

_**¿Por qué los sueños parecen inalcanzables?**_

_¿Por qué cuando todo es perfecto, de repente nos parece una pesadilla?, ¿por qué nos cuesta aceptar nuestra realidad?, ¿Por qué no luchamos para conseguir nuestras metas?, ¿Por qué a veces los sueños parecen inalcanzables? Esas preguntas las veremos durante todo el fic, Sonadow nuevo que escribí, espero que les guste._

_Oh, si, antes debemos señalar algunos puntos:_

_--Nuestros chicos van a ir a la escuela, a la Emerald High._

_--Tendrán aproximadamente unos…16 años (Todos considerando que habrá lemon aquí)_

_--A algunos personajes les cambiaremos el sentido de ver la vida amorosa (Considerando que esto es Sonadow, veremos a Sonic, un poco afeminado)_

_--Olvidemos toda relación que exista entre ellos, pues aquí todo será patas pa' arriba_

_--Tal vez le encuentren algún parecido a otras cosas, no señores, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia de acuerdo?, además, lo que importa es tener algo para leer o no?_

_Muy bien, creo que ya estáis listos, bien, comenzemos:_

_**Cap. 1: Un chico nuevo?**_

_-_Sonic, despierta, es un nuevo día.

-Ah, qué?, no mamá, cinco minutitos más

-Qué mamá ni que nada, levántate, ya nos vamos por fin a la escuela

-Oh, Sonia, no molestes

Sonia se cruzó de brazos y le gritó tan alto que lo sacó volando de la cama

-QUE TE LEVANTES!!

-AHHH!!

-Por qué eres tan perezoso?

-Y tú por qué estás aquí? Y por qué eres tan mandona?

-Estoy aquí porque sabía que no te levantarías, así que decidí entrar a tu cuarto y levantarte yo misma, y como soy tu hermana, deberás obedecerme

-Y Manic?

-Se fue a un campamento con sus amigos, creo que se irán por un largo tiempo, mejor para mí, así sólo tendré que cuidar a un bebé

-Jm, yo no soy ningún bebé

-Entonces supongo que tu solo te vas a preparar para ir a la escuela, o quieres que yo te bañe, te vista, te peine y te lleve de la manita a la secundaria?

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Sonic se preparó él mismo.

-Qué fastidio, ir de nuevo a la escuela, chale!, tan bien que estábamos, ahora tendré que ver diario a mis amigos y…enemigos O-O

-Ya estás listo Sonic?

-Si, Sonia ¬¬

-Bien, vámonos

Los dos hermanos se fueron juntos a la escuela, en parte Sonic estaba feliz, volvería a ver a sus amigos, ya que todos se habían ido de vacaciones, él por flojo, se había quedado en casa. Pero igual le daba terror por las amigas fashion de Sonia y sobretodo, los Chaotix, los meros meros de la escuela (Lo digo por Vector).

Al llegar, a pesar de que ya era tarde, aún no habrían la puerta, por lo que aprovecharon el tiempo para saludarse.

Todos se veían muy felices, excepto un chico que estaba orillado, solo, con cara de pocos amigos, los pocos que lo notaron, decidieron dejarle solo.

-Hey Sonic!

-Hola chicos!

Sonic se había ido a saludar a sus otros amigos: Tails y Knuckles

-Ash, la bandita de siempre.

-Hey hola Rouge!

-Hola chicas

Ya saben, el besito en la mejilla de siempre (Dios, por qué no se saludan normal?). En esta historia, las fashion, eran Rouge, Sonia y Amy. (Les dije que olvidaran toda relación sobre ella, por ke estas se odian XP).

-Ay, no es Knuckles un bombón?-Preguntó Sonia

-Por supuesto- Contestaron las otras. Knuckles era uno d los más populares, mientras que los otros, eran unos don nadies (pregunto: Se escribe así?)

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y los chicos entraron y se formaron en el patio de afuera.

-_Alumnos!!_-Comenzó el director desde el micrófono-_Soy el nuevo director Eggman. Es un gran honor tenerlos aquí de vuelta, espero que reprueben muchos este año. Y a ti Sonic, espero verte en mi oficina muchas veces. Ojala sean los peores años de su vida. Ahora, la clase C (Que es la de ellos). Puede pasar a su salón._

Los chicos pasaron asustados y con cara de "Jódete" a su salón.

-No puedo creer que Eggman vaya a ser el director-Dijo Sonia-cómo lo odio!

-_Señorita Sonia, la espero en detención 15 minutos en la hora de receso en mi oficina_

-Qué?!

_-Alguien más?, no?, Bien, así me gusta, vuelvan a sus clases._

-Y Sonia, vas a estar detenida jajaja-Dijo Sonic

-Shhh-Le dijo Knuckles-Te va a oír, vamos a los casilleros

-Bien vamos

Cada chico fue al casillero que le correspondía y acomodó sus cosas, pero Sonic se tardó, tenía mucha basura en el suyo, tanto, que no lo podía cerrar

-Ya acabaste Sonic?

-No Tails, sigan…ustedes…ahorita los…alcanzo-Decía entre cortado por los empujones que le daba (Al casillero para los malpensados)

-Te ayudo?-preguntó Knuckles

-No, no, no, yo puedo, ustedes sigan

Ambos se miraron, alzaron los hombros y se fueron. Sonic seguía peleando con el casillero, cuando de repente, alguna fuerza extraña lo ayudó y pudo cerrar el casillero.

-Lo logré?

Sonic volteó a todos lados, excepto a su derecha, finalmente lo hizo sabiendo que había alguien a su lado.

-Ah!!

Era un erizo muy parecido a él, pero de color negro, se veía realmente aterrador, pero muy guapo XP. Pero de todos modos, había que agradecerle o no?

-Eh…gracias?

El erizo negro se volteó y con mirada asesina le dijo:

-Por nada Sonic

-Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

-Lo dice tu casillero-Le dijo burlón

-Oh…es cierto ó/ò

-Soy Shadow

-Ah…ya sabes mi nombre

-es un placer Sonic, dime, en qué clase vas?

-En la C

-Menuda coincidencia, también yo!

-Ah…qué bien?

-Te parece si vamos juntos?

-De acuerdo?

Sonic se fue caminando nervioso y extrañado. Cómo era posible que Shadow, un erizo tan guapo y con cara de pocos amigos fuera tan amistoso y gracioso con él?

Se dio cuenta de que Shadow volteó, se dio cuenta de lo que el otro pensaba.

-La razón por la que soy tan amable contigo, es porque, me caes bien, y…me gustaría ser tu amigo. Digo, si no te incomoda

-Nnno, para nada O-ó

-Bien, entonces amigos

-amigos. Oye, cómo pudis…

-Cómo te leí la mente?, No, no es eso, los sentimientos se reflejan en tu linda cara Sonic.

-Ah…de acuerdo O/ó

Pobre Sonic, su cabecita no articulaba nada acerca de aquel erizo extraño. Además, creo que es demasiado cariñoso no?

Ese chico nuevo era raro, muy raro…

CONTINUARÁ…

Ashley: Qué tal?

Si, lo sé, quizá este primer cap. No les parezca muy emocionante que digamos, pero ya saben cómo soy yo, me gusta el suspenso, y que mis fics vayan haciéndose emocionantes. Y recuerden: Voy a intentar ponerle algo de lemon. Y, lo que no le puede faltar a mis historias: El toque vampirezco.

Sigan leyendo plis

Ashley Shadow FW.


	2. Shadow se presenta

Cap

_**Cap. 2: Shadow se presenta**_

Sonic iba muy nervioso, Shadow se comportaba…raro.

_Flash Back_

_-Entonces…puedes presentir lo que…siento?_

_-Pero claro que si Sonic, eres tan abierto con tus emociones que todas tus emociones se revelarían a cualquiera, es lo que me gusta de ti_

_-Ah…de acuerdo O/ó_

_-Y dime, tienes amigos?_

_-Pues…si, se llaman Tails y Knuckles_

_-Hum…no parecen populares_

_-No, no lo somos, los chaotix son los populares_

_-Hum, interesante…_

_-Pensé que eras más misterioso, tienes cara de malo_

_-Dime, te parezco malo ahora Sonic?_

_-Chin!, la regué-pensó-Ah…no, no, para nada!_

_-Jeje, no te preocupes, no me voy a enojar_

_-Pues, la verdad, cuando te ví pensé que si eras muy enojón_

_-Lo que pasa es que, a veces, uno debe de portarse lo más frío posible, aunque sean momentos difíciles, debemos ser fuertes Sonic, y enfrentar nuestros problemas_

_-Wow-Sonic ahora estaba maravillado por las palabras tan dulces de Shadow, era un oscuro ángel hermoso_

_-Comprendes ahora Sonic?_

_-Si, Shadow, tus palabras son tan profundas y…hermosas_

_-Jeje, bueno, cuando uno vive solo, debe ser lo más filosófico posible, no crees?_

_-Eso creo n-nU_

_-Sabes Sonic?, Me has caído muy bien y…_

_-Qué ocurre?_

_-No es nada, estoy bien. Ya vamos a entrar, cambiemos el tema, tienes novia?_

_-Qué?!, NO!, por supuesto que no!_

_-Y por qué me lo dices así?_

_-Porque…_

_-Descuida, puedes confiar en mí Sonic, siempre podrás hacerlo_

_-DE acuerdo, te lo digo.-Se acercó al oído de Shadow y le susurró, cosa que a él le encantó-La verdad es que…no me gustan las chicas_

_-En serio?-A Shadow le brillaron los ojitos_

_-Si, son demasiado…femeninas, y, con mi hermana, ya he aprendido demasiado, me basta con ella. Y de lo que te dije, pues, sólo las consideraría amigas_

_-Pues, eso es…genial!_

_-Ah?_

_-Si Sonic, es magnífico!_

_-Te…sientes bien?_

_-Sonic, yo opino lo mismo!_

_-Ah!, qué bien, supongo n-nU_

_-Si, es demasiado difícil tratar con ellas, es mejor tratar con hombres_

_-O/ó?_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ya habían llegado al salón, que estaba cerrado, ambos pusieron cara de UPS!? Y quien se armó de valor fue Shadow y tocó la puerta sin mucha importancia

Quien abrió la puerta fue Decoob, pregunto: Se escribe así?

-Vaya, vaya, miren esto, parece que dos chicos llegaron tarde a mí clase, oh Dios!, me siento tan culpable!

-No, no, lo que pasa es que, mi casillero se atascó y…él me ayudó.

-Oh, pero si es Shadow the Hedgehog!, el nuevo alumno de Emerald High

-Mis disculpas por llegar tarde maestro

-No, no, no es ningún problema Shadow, pasen, espero que el Doctor no me regañe por esto, pero pasen por favor

-Muchas gracias

-Wow-Sonic, sólo dijo eso

-Bien chicos, antes que nada quiero presentarles al nuevo chico Shadow The Hedgehog

-Gracias maestro, amigos, mi nombre es Shadow, espero pasarla bien con ustedes y que estos años sean los más maravillosos que tengamos, espero no ser una molestia, ya que tengo…ciertos problemas de salud, tengo la enfermedad más bien conocida como "_Porfiria"_

Todos los chicos se quedaron callados, nadie, ni siquiera Rouge sabía nada de aquella enfermedad que posiblemente ni existía

-Jaja, posiblemente es como la enfermedad del capítulo de South Park que te hace decir groserías involuntariamente (No recuerdo el nombre, perdón)-Dijo Amy

-Esta enfermedad es totalmente existente Amy Rose-Dijo Shadow-Y si no me crees, mejor ve a ocupar tu tiempo yendo a la librería, y vete de aquí

-En primera: Tú no me mandas, y en segunda: Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

-Eso es parte de la porfiría Amy-Shadow sonrió malígnamente

-Oh…pero…

-Bien shadow, siéntate por favor, ahora te doy tu número de asiento-El maestros sacó un papelito y su lista-Hum, tienes el asiento número 666 (Huy, el número prohibido)

-Bien-Shadow se sentó al lado de Sonic, y, del otro lado, la fría pared.

-Porfiria?-Preguntó Sonic-No me dijiste que estabas enfermo

-Ah, no es nada Sonic-Le tomó la barbilla con dos dedos y con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla-Ya te darás cuenta tú mismo de qué se trata

-Bien?, supongo n/un

Todos miraron extrañados la escena, eso era muy raro…

CONTINUARA…

Ashley: Qué les pareció?

Wo!, actualicé debido a sus reviews que tanto me conmueven y me emocionan!

Gracias por aceptar mi invitación Sonadow! n-n

Sigan leyendo please.


	3. Señales o advertencias?

Hey hola

_**Hey hola!**_

_**Lamento no haberlo puesto en el capítulo anterior, apuesto a que ustedes están tan impresionados como los chicos sobre qué es la Porfirio. Pues bien, igual lo estaba yo, cuando una amiga me dijo que quizá yo lo padecía, pues, digamos que quise saber qué carajo era no?, qué tal y era una grosería? XP. Pues bien, compré un libro sobre vampirismo y adivinen qué, apareció aquí así:**_

"_**GLOSARIO**_

_**PORFIRÍA: Enfermedad relacionada con historias tradicionales de vampiros y hombres lobo hereditaria…" y bla, bla, bla.**_

_**Entonces quise ponérselo a mi querido amigo Shadow. La razón por la que no lo puse completo es porque nuestros chicos tendrán que descubrirlo por su propia cuenta en capítulos más adelante. Pero ustedes no digan nada ok?**_

_**Bien, que continúe la historia…**_

_**Cap. 3: Señales…o advertencias?**_

Sonó la campana, y todos salieron al receso, los amigos se Sonic de inmediato fueron con él para almorzar juntos, por desgracia, Shadow llegó primero.

-Hey Sonic-Comenzó Knuckles mirando con rareza a Shadow-Vamos, ya he apartado una mesa para nosotros

-oh, lo siento chicos, Shadow me lo pidió antes, y…acepté

-No te preocupes, otro día será

-Claro, otro día

-Si, nos queda todo el año

Los chicos se fueron algo tristes y Knuckles sobretodo, viendo con desprecio a Shadow, pero, era mejor llevar por la paz con este, ni hablar, posiblemente les quitaría a Sonic

-Crees que Sonic nos cambié por… él?

-Claro que no Tails, Sonic sabe que somos sus mejores amigos, además, algo de ese erizo me huele mal

-Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, pero creo que Sonic no debería de pasar tanto tiempo con él.

Las chicas igual le temían a Shadow, era guapo el chico, pero demasiado presumido.

Mientras tanto Sonic estaba almorzando con Shadow:

-Y…no piensas comer?

-Tal vez, empieza tú

-De acuerdo n-n a comer-Sonic se puso a comer como loco hambreado, y Shadow puso una cara de disgusto

-Es así como se come? ¬¬

-Ah…ups!? Lo siento n/un

-Se usan los cubiertos Sonic-De nuevo le acarició la mejilla y le dio un tenedor el la mano, Sonic lo tomó, pero vio que extrañamente, no aparecía el reflejo de Shadow en él, lo asustó, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Finalmente, con mucho miedo, comenzó a comer

-Pasa algo?

-No, nada, hum…por qué comemos aquí?

La mesa estaba situada a la orilla de la cafetería, donde todo estaba muy oscuro.

-Oh, es que, tengo sensibilidad a la luz, por eso tengo que estar en la oscuridad, pero no es nada agradable, sabes?

-No, a mí me encanta la luz, pero, si a ti te molesta, está bien, puedo odiarla y alejarme yo también

-Harías eso…por mi?

-Claro!

-Pues…gracias entonces Sonic

-De nada n-n

-Y…si quisiera hacerte algo…me lo permitirías?

-Hum…depende…de qué se trata?-Sonic ni se imaginaba, es tan estúpido??

-Besarte?

-O/ÓU??

-Sabía que esa iba a ser tu respuesta-Shadow bajó la cabeza

-No, no, no, está bien, de hecho…esperaba que lo hicieras, es sólo que, la pregunta me cayó de sorpresa jeje n/n U

-Bien, entonces…acércate…

Sonic no dijo nada, simplemente obedeció.

Shadow igual se fue acercando, más, y más, y más aún

Más cerca…

Más cerca todavía…

Las respiraciones chocaban, más cerca…

Sus labios apenas se juntaron, cuando

TRRRIIINNNNNNNN!!

-_Se acabó el receso, vuelvan a sus patéticos salones TODOS!!-_Dijo Eggman desde el micrófono.

Shadow y Sonic sonrieron con cara de "Ash! Jódete!", Shadow se levantó, le dio la mano a Sonic, y se fueron al salón de nuevo.

Para mala suerte de él, los demás chicos iban detrás de ellos, y…aparte de que no pudieron besarse, pasaron por varias ventanas y…el reflejo de Shadow, nunca apareció…

Era suficiente, ahora las chicas se meterían en esto. Pero, cómo enfrentar a Shadow?

Las tres se vieron algo raro, como diciendo: "Y ahora?"

Amy tomó la palabra y dijo:

-A LA BIBLIOTECA!!

Las tres corrieron al lugar dicho y se encerraron allí por dos días sin encontrar respuesta…todos se preocuparon, pues nadie salía de allí. Mientras, las otras chicas seguían buscando, jueves y viernes, la respuesta a sus dudas…

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde-Pensaban las tres, o si no, puede que Sonic esté en peligro…

VIERNES, 4:00 PM…

-Entonces…aceptas mi invitación?

-Claro! n-n

Shadow tomó a Sonic de la mano y lo llevó lejos una vez más de Knuckles y Tails

-Lo perdimos-Dijo Tails

Knuckles sólo asintió-Vámonos

Pasaban por la biblioteca cuando una mano los jaló hacía adentro…

-Pero qué dem…?Amy? Rouge? Sonia?

Las chicas no parecía chicas en ese momento, Tails y Knuckles jamás esperaban verlas así, llenas de ojeras, despeinadas, tan desesperadas.

-Ocurre algo?-Preguntó Knuckles, Rouge lo tomó de la camisa y lo sacudió-Argh!

-No lo entienden?! SONIC ESTA EN GRAVE PELIGRO!!

CONTINUARA…

_**Ashley:Po's qué tal eh?**_

_**Huy, vamos al meollo del asunto cada vez más**_

_**Siguiente capítulo dividido en dos partes: Lo que pasará con Rouge y los demás y lo que les ocurrirá a Sonic y Shadow…si señoras y señores…LEMON!!**_

_**Sé que están ansiosos, en especial tú sonadow jeje**_

_**Pues pronto verán el nuevo capítulo de: "Un amor peligroso"**_

_**SALUDOS**_

_**Ashley Shadow FairieVampire.**_


	4. Porfiria 1

Porfiria (Sonic y Shadow)

_**Porfiria (Sonic y Shadow)**_

_Flash Back_

_-Entonces, aceptas mi invitación?_

_-Claro! n-n_

_-Bien, vámonos_

_Shadow tomó a Sonic de la mano y se lo llevó una vez más lejos de Knuckles y Tails, Shadow les dirigió una mirada de: "Ni se les ocurra hacer algo para impedir esto o…"_

_Sonic se sentía extraño, a algo iba todo esto, y ese algo, no iba a ser muy lindo que digamos. XP_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Llegaron a un restaurante que más bien parecía un club nocturno, si, era eso. Un club nocturno donde se escuchaba rock pesado (Mi favorito n-n).

Sonic veía con extrañeza a todo el mundo: Ojeras, colmillos más largos de lo común, y todos parecían beber vino bastante rojo.

-Ah, Shadow, vámonos de aquí

-No te preocupes, estás a salvo conmigo

-HUM?? O-O, a salvo?? O-O

-Si, no te harán nada, no lo permitiré

-Ok, supongo…

Sonic fue avanzando cada vez más muy abrazado de Shadow, tenía miedo, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Finalmente llegaron a una mesa de la orilla, por fin todo había acabado, estaba tranquilo, la mesa estaba tan orillada, que no había nadie allí.

Sonic suspiró de alivio. Pero momentos más tarde, un mesero llegó y le habló a Shadow con familiaridad:

-Hey, Shadow!, A quién traes ahora?

-Shh…-Le dijo-Ah, él es mi nuevo novio Sonic-Le pasó un brazo por los hombros-Sonic, este tipo ha sido mi mesero desde niño.

Pero Sonic sólo pensaba en una cosa: "_Novio??"_

-Jajaja, bien, qué les traigo?-Sonic se paralizó, cuando el tipo se rió, mostró una vez más sus afilados colmillos.

-A mí lo de siempre

-A mi, sólo agua por favor

-Agua?, no niño, aquí no hay de esto

-Oh, entonces, tráigame algo de alcohol, por favor, me hace falta

El mesero se retiró y dejó a Sonic solo con Shadow

-Uf!, por fin solos

Shadow sonrió malignamente, le encantaba Sonic. No podía esperar un momento más, deseaba al erizo más que a nada en este mundo. El otro ante esto, sonrió igual fingidamente, no estaba nada cómodo en aquel lugar.

El mesero llegó y les dejó las copas y una vez más, se retiró.

Shadow de inmediato bebió el líquido con desesperación y tragó. Sonic, simplemente dejó la copa a un lado, el olor era desagradable, pero eso se veía tan…apetecible.

Volteó y vió un nuevo Shadow: Sus ojos tenían una mirada más penetrante que nada, su belleza crecía, sus labios enrojecidos por el líquido. No había por qué negarlo, él lo deseaba igual.

Sin aguantarlo más, Shadow le robó un beso muy apasionado, chupando su lengua y más allá. El beso fue correspondido de la misma forma, sentían lo mismo. Pero extrañamente, Sonic notó que el beso tomaba un sabor metálico y dulce a la vez.

Lo último que sus ojos verdes vieron fueron los rojos de Shadow, y de ahí, se perdió en sus fantasías…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**AVISO: Siguiente capítulo, Sonadow Lemon, niños, no lean esto…**_

_**Y mejor sáltense al capítulo 6 por favor**_

_**No digan que no se los advertí XP**_


	5. Capítulo extra: Sueño hecho realidad

Capítulo extra: Un sueño hecho realidad

_**Capítulo extra: Un sueño hecho realidad**_

_Despertó_

_-Don…dónde estoy?_

_Lo único que se veía era una habitación muy oscura, el chico no tenía uniforme, ni ropa interior, nada…_

_-Sha…shadow?_

_El chico apenas abría los ojos cuando distinguió una silueta que se le acercaba…_

_-Shadow, e…eres tú?_

_-Shh…bebiste mucho alcohol Sonic, y te desmayaste_

_-Lo s…siento, creo que no me sé controlar muy bien_

_Shadow se acercaba cada vez más a Sonic, quien sólo temblaba, ojala y no fuese lo que creía_

_-Sonic…te amo_

_-Y-yo también Shadow pero…dónde estoy?_

_-En mi casa, si quieres más detalle, en mi habitación_

_-Tu habitación?! O-O_

_A pesar de ser ya muy unidos, aún esto era demasiado, en su habitación?, qué coño venía ahora?_

_-Qué…qué hora es?_

_-Las nueve de la noche, y mira que hermosa está la luna_

_Shadow le dio la mano a Sonic y lo levantó lentamente, abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, lo miró, y le dijo_

_-Es tan hermosa como tú Sonic_

_Sonic se sonrojó bastante pero seguía maravillado, la luna era fantástica_

_-Shadow, yo…_

_-Shhh, no lo arruines_

_El oscuro se acercó al menor y le robó otro beso, apasionado, el cual, fue correspondido. Con cuidado, Shadow dejó los labios del otro y se pasó al cuello. Recibía gemidos y estremecimientos de su "Novio", le gustaba todo lo que Shadow le hacía, pero le daban cosquillitas. XP_

_Con cuidado lo tomó con una mano de la cintura y lo condujo a la cama, Sonic se sentía extraño. Pero le restó importancia._

_Shadow lo besaba, le robaba uno y otro beso, y de vez en cuando, mordía los labios de Sonic, y él, se sobresaltaba._

_Sus manos, tocaban todo lo que podían, y recibía uno y más gemidos del otro._

_De pronto Shadow paró de repente y dijo:_

_-Tus amigos me matarán si se enteran de esto_

_Sonic le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le dijo:_

_-Yo te amo, y si realmente son ellos mis amigos, lo comprenderán.-Le dio un pequeño beso_

_-De acuerdo_

_Shadow tomó el rostro de Sonic entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo de manera lenta, probando, no quería precipitarse, el azul era un principiante besando de esa manera, pero igual le correspondía. De un momento a otro, comenzó a sentir mucho calor y comenzó a temblar. Shadow estaba maravillado con el sabor dulce de la boca de Sonic, dulce como la sangre. Ya no se podía controlar, comenzaba a desear cada vez más al chico frente a él._

_Luego de un rato, Shadow sonreía, pues su chico estaba respondiendo a los estímulos que éste le daba, luego de dirigirse al cuello y comenzar a besar y lamer…_

_Se pegó aún más mirando ahora a un erizo musculoso. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, así pues el otro comenzó a trabajar en el pecho haciéndolo gemir de una manera súper fuerte, menos mal, que Shadow vivía alejado de la gente, si no, se imaginan? XP._

_-Maldición-Fue lo que pensó al sentir al otro erizo en sus partes privadas. No pudo soltar un grito al sentir ESA parte succionada y lamida. Pero Shadow por más que quería, deseaba que Sonic sintiese todo el placer posible. Pero ya no se podía controlar casi, así que se acomodó entre las piernas de Sonic quien se volvió a alterar seriamente, con su respiración súper agitada._

_-Shhaadow_

_El nombrado suspendió por completo lo que hacía y dijo:_

_-Deseas que me detenga?_

_De inmediato negó con la cabeza_

_-Quiero que lo hagas, confío en ti_

_Shadow asintió y volvió a lo suyo. Sonic, por su parte, estaba súper nervioso, más aún sintiendo que su cuerpo era atravesado y se partía en dos: El erizo negro, estaba dentro de él._

_Shadow se movía rítmicamente, primero lento, luego más rápido, repitiendo una y otra vez sus nombre, primero en susurro, luego gritando. Fue así hasta que los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo._

_Shadow se quedó dentro de Sonic un tiempo, sintiéndolo unido a él, mientras el otro, calmaba su respiración tan agitada, quedándose dormido en los brazos del otro._

_Shadow estaba súper feliz, lo abrazó aún más y le susurró:_

_-Te amo Sonic_

_El otro se acurrucó más y le respondió:_

_-Igual yo…_

_**Hey, qué tal me salió eh?**_

_**A todos les consta que yo os he advertido ya, si lo leyeron fue bajo su propia responsabilidad**_

_**Pero la historia aún no termina,**_

_**Continúen leyendo**_

_**Un amor peligroso**_

_**Por mí jajaja**_

**Saludos n-n**


	6. Porfiria 2

Cap

_**Cap. 6: Porfiria (Rouge y los demás)**_

_Flash Back_

_Knuckles y Tails iban camino a Sonic para irse juntos a casa, pero antes revisaron si no habían olvidado algo, no, nada, entonces salieron, pero otra vez ese barbero llegó primero._

_-Entonces, aceptas mi invitación?_

_-Claro! n-n_

_-Sonic!_

_-Qué fue eso?_

_-Nada, bien, vámonos_

_Shadow y Knuckles se vieron con odio, el oscuro tomó a Sonic entresus brazos y se lo llevó una vez más lejos de ellos._

_-Lo perdimos-Dijo triste Tails_

_Knuckles asintió-Vámonos_

_-No espera, acabo de recordar que olvidé mis llaves en el casillero_

_-Ash Tails, de acuerdo, vamos a los casilleros ¬¬_

_Los dos iban muy aburridos cunado unas manos los jalaron hacia adentro_

_-Qué dem….?Rouge? Sonia?, Amy?_

_Los dos estaban súper impresionados por ver a las chicas en ese estado: Ojeras, despeinadas, desesperadas._

_-Ah…pasa algo?-Preguntó inocentemente-Argh!!_

_Rouge lo tomó de la camisa y lo sacudió_

_-Es que acaso no entiendes??, SONIC ESTA EN GRAVE PELIGRO!!_

_Fin del Flash Back _

-Dices que Sonic está en peligro??

-Pues claro, ignorante rojo

-Jm, ya lo presentía, a Sonic no le convenía estar mucho tiempo con ese gótico

-No es un gótico, es un Nosferatu

-Y qué coño es eso?

-Mira, os mostraré

Rouge sacó uno de tantos libros que encontraron sobre medicina y otro más sobre mitos:

-Según el libro de medicina, la Porfirio es una enfermedad hereditaria que ataca la médula y sangre y no sé qué otras cosas, la que sabe el la científica Sonia. Pero yo saqué un libro sobre mitos y mira lo que dice:

"_GLOSARIO_

_Porfiria: Enfermedad tradicional en las historias y mitos sobre vampiros y hombres lobo que los explica a sí mismos. Enfermedad hereditaria que ataca la médula ósea y por tanto la sangre, puede provocar intensa sensibilidad a la luz. Algunos informes médicos dicen que causa el deseo de la sangre humana. Le da color parduzco a los dientes en señal de que quien la padece, ha bebido sangre. Son personas solitarias. Esta enfermedad es muy parecida al vampirismo"._

-Lo ves?, Sonic está en grave peligro, es por ello que debemos alejarlo por completo de Shadow

-Entiendo

-pero, cómo enfrentar a Shadow??

-Como a un vampiro-Rouge sonrió y los llevó a todos fuera de allí

-Y bien, dónde estamos?

-Este es un lugar donde leí que venden artefactos para cazar vampiros

-Y dónde lo leíste?

-En Internet n-n

Los chicos se acercaron y compraron lo necesario para acabar con el vampiro antes de que él acabase con Sonic

-Bien, ya está todo?-Preguntó Rouge

-Si, creo, veamos: Agua bendita, estaca, sal, ajo, cruz, espada, pistola con balas de plata, monedas, todo en orden preciosa-Contestó Knuckles, haciendo, que la otra, por lógica, se sonrojara.

-Bien, al ataque!

-Hey, para la otra me ayudan a pagar!-Dijo Sonia molesta

-Si, Sonia ¬¬-Le contestaron todos

-Bien, a la carga!

-A por Sonic!!

Los chicos corrieron, y volaron, hasta la terrorífica casa de Shadow, pero para entrar, iba a estar allí la bronca…

CONTINUARA…

_**Hola de nuevo**_

_**Si me hicieron caso y se saltaron el capítulo 5 extra, hicieron bien, no voy a dormir en varios días debido a lo que escrbí**_

_**Sean felices, y…alguien conoce a algún psicólogo? XD**_

_**Saludos!!**_


	7. Entiendes? Lo amo

Capítulo7: Entiendes

_**Cap**__**ítulo7: Entiendes?. Lo amo.**_

Los rayos del sol salían débilmente, pues estaba algo nublado, pero no era posible verlos debido a las oscuras cortinas de la casa.

-Argh, mi cabeza! -

Despertó con un dolor terrible de cabeza debido a la cruda de la noche anterior.

Se talló los ojos y se estiró lo más que pudo, bostezó y volvió a sobarse la cabeza.

Al incorporarse un poco se dio cuenta de que no tenía prenda alguna cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Hum? Qué dem…?

Shadow tampoco tenía su uniforme.

-Qué pasó aquí?

Se levantó de la cama dejando dormir a su amado intentando recordar qué coño había pasado allí.

-No recuerdo nada, sólo que…fui con Shadow a un antro de tipos raros y luego…creo que me quedé dormido…

Recordó lo que pasó después de ello y puso cara de "Qué carajo?"

Pero luego una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al ver a su amado erizo seguir durmiendo plácidamente en la cama improvisada la noche anterior.

Lo despertó lentamente, al menos era sábado y no tenían que ir a la escuela.

-Shadow?, despierta

El erizo abrió de golpe los ojos y se levantó levantando el pecho primero (Si han visto cómo se levantan los vampiros no?)

-Si?

-Wow!, qué forma tan guay de levantarse!

-Gracias, dormiste bien?

-De maravilla!

-Me alegro-Sonrió

-Oye, me tengo que ir a casa, mi hermana debe estar histérica por ke no llegué anoche

Shadow puso una expresión e tristeza, pero se armó de valor y dijo:

-No quiero que te vayas Sonic-Le tomó de nuevo el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó apenas tocando sus labios, pero probándolos por completo-Te amo, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo para siempre

-Qué más quisiera yo que así fuera, pero…no creo que ellos lo entiendan

Shadow se desilucionó y le dijo aburridamente

-Te llevo?

-Eso sí lo puedo aceptar n-n

-Bien, sube al auto

Shadow lo llevó a su casa en su auto que igual, por dentro estaba todo oscuro, no se veía casi nada.

Shadow no dijo nada en el camino, y Sonic lo comprendía, por lo que tampoco dijo nada.

-Llegamos-Le dijo de nuevo triste

-Shadow, sonríe-Le dijo besándolo ahora él-Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo, y cuando eso sea, me quedaré contigo para siempre

Shadow le sonrió esta vez, no muy convencido, no quería que se fuera. Sabía que en cuanto entrara a la casa, su hermana y amigos, no lo dejarían volver a verlo nunca más

-Entonces, es una promesa-Lo volvió a besar.

Shadow vio a su amor alejarse de él, yéndose para siempre quizás. Subió la ventana, y se marchó.

Sonic le hizo señas de nos vemos. En cuando vio que su erizo oscuro se fue, bajó la vista triste y entró a su casa, sabía que sus amigos no lo dejarían volver a verlo.

Fue acercándose lentamente y su hermana estaba furiosa.

-Eh…puedo explicarlo

-Sonic, podemos hablar?

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…

-Entonces…tú y él…eso?

Sonic asintió

-Pero él es peligroso Sonic, es…

-Un vampiro, lo sé, él me lo dijo anoche

-Y entonces, por qué lo hiciste?

-Sonia, es que acaso no lo entiendes? Lo amo.

Sonia sonrió levemente

-Si Sonic, lo entiendo

Sonic se alegró demasiado y la abrazó

-Gracias.

-Para qué son los hermanos?

Siguieron abrazados unos minutos y después Sonia interrumpió el silencio

-Sonic, hay un problema

-Cuál?

-Los demás no están de acuerdo con lo suyo e irán, por Shadow

-Hay que detenerlos!!

Sonia asintió y salió junto con Sonic a detener a los demás antes de que a Shadow…le pasara algo…

CONTINUARA…

Wo!! Qué veloz soy!!

Pero no tanto como Sonic jeje

Sigan leyendo por fa

Saludos!!


	8. Háganme lo que quieran, no me importa

Cap

_**Cap.8: Háganme lo que quieran, no me importa**_

_A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, llovía más y más_

_Shadow bajaba del auto, todo cabizbajo, sin ánimos. Su Sonic se había ido para siempre. Y lo peor, lo había dejado todo cambiado por completo: Un nuevo Shadow a quien nadie conocía ya (Me refiero a sus amistades)._

_Amistades que ya no lo querían. Lo desconocían por ke pesaban que mataría a Sonic como lo hizo con sus otros novios mortales_

_Pero no fue así. Al contrario. Confesó que LO AMABA!!_

_Finalmente bajó del auto, su vida de nuevo no tenía sentido. No le quedaba nada. Nada le importaba. Joder, no quería seguir viviendo._

_-Sonic, te amo, siempre lo haré…_

_Fue a sentarse a su sillón sin sospechar que, afuera de su casa, había un grupo de chicos que lo acechaban listos para atacar._

_-Ahora?_

_-AHORA!!_

_Knuckles abrió la puerta de un puñetazo y todos entraron listos para deshacerse de Shadow._

_-Shadow, dónde está Sonic?!_

_-En su casa_

_-Por qué no estás asustado_

_-Porque ya no me importa nada_

_-O-ó?_

_-No juegues con nosotros, qué le pasó a Sonic?!_

_-Nada, ahora está en su casa. Y eso?_

_-Oh, no es nada_

_-Vienen a intentar matarme?_

_-Cómo lo supiste?_

_-No lo vamos a intentar, lo vamos a lograr!_

_-No podrán_

_-O-ó?_

_-De todos modos, háganme lo que quieran, no me importa_

_Los chicos se miraron con cara de "Y ahora?"_

_Pero Knuckles estaba segurísimo de que algo le había hecho a Sonic, estaba decidido_

_-No creo que debemos herirlo-Dijo Amy-Mírenlo, no le ha hecho nada a Sonic_

_-Creo que lo ha dejado en paz, por eso está así-Afirmó Rouge_

_-ES MENTIRA!!_

_Knuckles se preparó para golpear a Shadow_

_-KNUCKLES NO!!-Le gritaron todos_

_Pero él estaba decidido así que se encarreró hacia Shadow quien no hizo nada y de un golpe le enterró una estaca dejándolo tirado. Sin hacer nada…_

_-Knuckles, qué hiciste??_

_-Yo…-Retrocedió, había asesinado a alguien que quizá no era culpable de nada-Yo…-cayó de rodillas_

_-Pobre Shadow…-Dijo Amy abrazando a Tails quien la consolaba_

_-Vámonos-Dijo Rouge intentando llevarse a Knuckles, quien se resistía, pero se dejó finalmente y todos salieron de allí dejando a Shadow…a su suerte…_

_Afuera, estaban todos listos para irse cuando Knuckles cayó de nuevo de rodillas furioso consigo mismo_

_Todos se detuvieron, Rouge fue de nuevo a levantar a Knuckles, pero esta vez, no tuvo éxito._

_Mojándose, se quedaron afuera de la casa de Shadow, y cada vez llovía más y más…_

_--_

_EN OTRA PARTE…_

_-Sonia corre!_

_-No puedo más Sonic, sigue tú!_

_Sonic se dio la vuelta y cargó a su hermana exhausta, hacía ya varios minutos que intentaba correr a toda velocidad, pero, ya no podía más._

_-Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Shadow_

_Sonic corrió con su hermana en brazos, pero obviamente bajó la velocidad._

_No había forma de detener a los chicos, salieron tan rápido que no se llevaron nada, ni el celular…_

_-Ya casi llegamos…_

_-Sonic, déjame aquí, sigue tú, llegarás más rápido_

_Se detuvo, lentamente bajó a su hermana asintió y se fue más rápido._

_-Ojala llegues a tiempo Sonic…_

_Sonia se decidió y siguió corriendo…_

_CONTINUARÁ…._

_**Ashley: Esto ya casi termina. Ojalá y Sonic llegué a tiempo, antes de que Shadow se seque por completo.**_

_**Sigan leyendo please!!**_

_**Estoy emocionada, mañana es el estreno de Los Padrinos Mágicos: Bebé Mágico**_

_**Qué emoción!!**_

_**Saludos a mis fieles lectores, gracias por sus mensajes!!**_

_**Ashley S. FV.**_


	9. Llévame contigo

Capítulo final: Sueños y Pesadillas

_**Capítulo final: Sueños y Pesadillas**_

_Sonic corría a todo lo que sus pies daban….y seguía lloviendo horriblemente…_

_-Qué hacen aquí?!_

_Sonic pudo distinguir a sus "amigos" afuera de la casa de Shadow y, al parecer, esto no podía ser bueno. _

_Sonic llegó tarde, por poco…_

_Se acercó a sus amigos y les preguntó_

_-Y Shadow??_

_Ellos negaron con la cabeza y señalaron adentro_

_-Oh no…_

_Sonic entró rápidamente y buscó a su amado…luego de unos minutos, lo vio tirado en el piso con algo enterrado en el pecho_

_-SHADOW!!_

_Lo levantó y le recostó la cabeza en sus brazos_

_-Sssoo-nniccc_

_-Shadow! No me dejes!_

_-Es inútil Sonic, la ee-sstaca la tengo desde hhaa-ce muchchcho, moriré de aquí a poco_

_-Pero, no puedes irte!! No ahora!! ToT_

_-Lo ssé, pero no mmme queda de oottrrra _

_-No!!, quién te hizo esto??_

_-Eso no importa ahora, mmmmmeee da gggusto vvvverte por uuuúltima vvvvezzz_

_-No!! Shadow!! Te necesito!!_

_-Lo sssé, yyyyooo ttambiénnnn, demasiado_

_-Shadow!, no te vayas!! Por favor!!_

_El tiempo se agotaba, Shadow cerraba poco a poco los ojos_

_-Shadow!, no te vayas!! Por favor!!, Quédate conmigo!!, No puedes morir!!_

_-No quiero irmmme, ojalá y mmme hubbiese quedado contigo pppara siempre_

_-Shadow, No!!, Prometimos que cuando nos viéramos, estaríamos juntos ppara siempre!_

_-Lo sé, lo sieentooo, no puedo cumplir essa promesa. Pero te prometo que volveré…TE AMO Sonic…_

_-SHADOW NOOOOOOOO!!_

_Shadow finalmente, se fue…para siempre._

_-SSSSHHHHAAAADDDOOOOWWWWWW!!_

_Sonic lloraba y le gritaba una y otra vez, pero su amor se había ido…para siempre…_

_Sonia se acercó a Sonic intentando llevárselo, él se resistía_

_-Vámonos Sonic…._

_-NO!, NO!, NO!_

_-Sonic, ya no hay nada que hacer_

_-NO!! Shadow!!_

_Sonia, a la fuerza, se llevó a Sonic, lejos de Shadow, lo cubrieron con una sábana oscura, sábana que usaron para taparse el día en que culminaron su amor…_

_-SHADOW!!_

_--_

_DIAS DESPUÉS…_

_Sonic aún lloraba. Hace más o menos una semana desde que Shadow se fue, lo enterraron y le dieron su misa. Su lápida, que Sonic escribió en ella: "Shadow, siempre te amaré… Sonic"_

_Desde ese día, no dormía, y si lo hacía, tenía pesadillas, veía el momento en que Knuckles le clavaba la estaca en su corazón…era horrible._

_A pesar de todo, Sonic no le guardaba rencor a nadie, ni siquiera a Knuckles, él sí era un buen amigo…_

--

-Sonic?

-Pasa

-Te he traído un té caliente para que puedas dormir…

-Gracias, pero…

Sonic cayó de rodillas y soltó de nuevo sus lágrimas

Sonia lo abrazó intentando consolarlo, pero era inútil…

Cuando parópor fin algo el llanto, Sonia le dio el té a Sonic, y este se quedó por fin dormido…

--

_-Shadow, te extraño demasiado…_

_-Aquí estoy Sonic…despierta…_

_-No, no es cierto, estoy soñando, tú moriste, no es posible_

_-Lo sé pero te prometí que volvería o no?_

_-Si, pero…_

_-Abre los ojos…_

_Sonic obedeció y los abrió, pudo ver la silueta de Shadow, pero estaba algo borrosa_

_-Shadow!! n-n_

_El erizo corrió a abrzar al otro quien estaba súper feliz. Shadow sonrió y correspondió su abrazo._

_-He cumplido mi promesa Sonic, pero, no me quedaré…_

_-Shadow no te vayas por favor, te necesito!, Te amo demasiado como para vivir sin ti!_

_-Yo también Sonic, pero, entiende, no puedo quedarme….que más quisiera yo que así fuera-Dijo al igual que Sonic lo hizo una vez_

_-Pues, entonces, esta vez, llévame contigo_

_Shadow primero lo dudó, pero después, asintió lo tomó de la mano, y le dijo:_

_-Vámonos entonces_

_Sonic asintió feliz y se fue con Shadow, caminando hacia una luz de la que nunca se sale…_

_--_

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

-Sonic?

Sonia entró y vio a Sonic, era tarde y no despertaba

Luego de varios intentos, llegó Knuckles y la tomó de los hombros y con la cabeza negó

-Se ha ido con Shadow, para siempre…ahora estará feliz por fin, y podremos descansar en paz…

Sonia asintió feliz y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad, ella y Knuckles se abrazaron mirando la ventana…distinguiendo, entre las nubes, la silueta de dos erizos destinados a estar juntos, abrazados, besándose, _**un amor peligroso**_, la unión de un vampiro y un mortal…

_**FIN.**_

_**Hey!, qué tal?**_

_**Ay, voy a llorar, qué final tan hermoso a poco no? T-T**_

_**Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, y miren que yo no soy así.**_

_**Gracias por leer y saludos a todos los fans de Sonic The Hedgehog!!**_

_**Ashley S. FV.**_


End file.
